generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Black and White
Black and White is the seventh episode of season three of Generator Rex and the 47th of the overall series. It debuted on January 13, 2012. Overview Rex and his team must infiltrate New Providence. Plot Rex, Agent Six and Dr. Holiday are cornered inside New Providence by a squad of Providence agents led by Captain Calan. Jumping back to earlier that day White Knight states that they have to break into New Providence. According to surveillance photos taken by White, Providence is rebuilding the Nanite Project by repairing Gabriel Rylander's equipment. White has already devised a complex plan to get inside: first they capture some Gnasht and turn them loose near Providence. This will create an opening that will allow Rex to sneak into the loading dock of Providence at which point Rex will allow the rest of the group in. Once inside they are cornered by Calan who is leading the few agents of Providence who are still loyal to White Knight. Calan is willingly punched out by White. Once he awakes he directs the Black Pawns to the Petting Zoo. With Calan's distraction White accesses the King's Road, a series of secret tunnels built throughout Providence under the radar of the Consortium, the board of directors of Providence. Dr. Holiday will break into the Hive, Providence Mainframe. Six will take down the encryption towers and Rex will hack into the Nanite Project database and download all relevant data. Rex also takes the opportunity to talk to Caesar. Much to Rex's shock he discovers that not only is Caesar working on the new Nanite Project but he and his colleagues were responsible for the original Nanite Event and he is trying to revive Gabriel Rylander. However, Rex and Caesar's talk is interrupted by Providence agents armed with EVO hounds. White breaks into his old office and accesses a hidden panel through which he retrieves a small nanite container. Black Knight comes in and reveals that she fed White the information about the Nanite Project so that he would break in and lead her to that container. Meanwhile Six rescues Holiday and brings her to the loading docks to escape from New Providence. White and Black continue their battle, White in his mecha-suit and Black with an energy whip. White threatens to destroy the suit and in the process the nanite he had earlier retrieved. Black tries to negotiate for the nanite offering to go behind the Consortium's back simply for the power of the nanite. White reveals that he recorded the conversation and if she comes after him or his organization the tape goes public. He escapes Providence with the help of Six and Holiday who are in Six's Providence jump jet. Meanwhile Rex has defeated the EVO hounds, intentionally destroying a large amount of the Nanite Project equipment in the process. Rex angrily tells his brother that they are done. Black Knight comes in; she might not have the nanite but she has Rex in custody. Rex reveals that he and Bobo made an addition to White's plan. Today is Wednesday, fiesta night, thus the Mexican food and abundance of Providence agents has clogged the plumbing. Bobo has broken into the sewage treatment center and increased the pressure to Providence which in combination with the clogs floods Providence and blows a hole into the security, allowing everyone to get out in one piece. Once back at The Plant, White reveals the importance of the nanite he was hiding. It is a small container of Meta-Nanite, a fragment of the Dominion Code or in layman's terms the "god code", discovered during the Nanite Project. If not for the Nanite Event then the people funding the project, the Consortium, would have gotten their hands on the Meta-Nanites and with all of them they would be able to give themselves god-like power. Rex realizes that Caesar triggered the Nanite Event to keep the Meta-Nanites away from the Consortium, realizing they had little choice. White states that the blackmail material will keep Black Knight away for a while but she will come after the Meta-Nanite eventually. White offers the others one chance to back out, but the others choose to stay with him to the end. Cast Trivia * When Rex turned on the television, it showed the mongoose Mongo from the episode "Phantom of the Soap Opera". * This episode chronologically takes place before the events of "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United"."Cartoon Network January 2012 Premiere Info". Toonzone. This is evident within the events of the episode itself when Black Knight only then learned White Knight was still alive; they had conversed and even worked together on a solution to close the space-time rift in "Heroes United". * The existence of the Meta-Nanites is revealed. * Caesar reveals the truth about the Event. * This is Captain Calan's first appearance since "Payback". * The Consortium's true purpose is revealed. References Category:Episodes Category:Season Three episodes